The invention relates to a screw unit with a closing screw having a screw slot for the aseptic closing of an internal thread, particularly for closing an internal thread in a member to be implanted in bone material for receiving an implant post or the like.
Enossal implants, i.e. members to be implanted in the jawbone, are e.g. known from EP 0 216 031 A1 and have proved extremely satisfactory in practice. During the implantation of such members absolute sterility must be ensured in order to keep the inflammation risk low. An implanted member must initially be engaged by the bone growth prior to the introduction of the implant post or the like. During this time the internal thread of the member is closed, because it would otherwise fillup with dead material, which cannot be transported away.
For introducing the member into the bone, it is conventional practice to improve its handling to screw an insertion post in the internal thread and the post is subsequently removed. The internal thread of the member is subsequently closed with a special closing screw. This screw is removed as soon as the bone has firmly grown onto the member and then an implant post, an implant extension, a post for attachments, etc. or a screw for fixing crowns and other structures in dental prosthetics will be screwed into the implanted member.